


Halloween Wishes and Pumpkin Spice Kisses

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, HalloweenLock 2017, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mentions of other Sherlock characters, Omega John, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is popular!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: A beautiful autumn night at the St. Bart's Halloween carnival is the perfect setting for Sherlock Holmes to finally land the omega of his dreams, handsome and sweet John Watson, who just so happens to be working the kissing booth.





	Halloween Wishes and Pumpkin Spice Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a carnival this weekend with my little niece and it inspired me to write this one-shot for Halloweenlock 2017 with an Omegaverse/Unilock twist.

"Wow, St. Bart's really went all out this year. More games, more booths, and the ferris wheel looks a lot better too," Victor Trevor said as he walked around the campus with his best friend, roommate, and fellow alpha, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock snorted. "That's because Halloween is such a big money-making business."

"Oh come on Sher, don't start getting all posh and uppity on me now. You're enjoying it. It beats getting drunk at some party with dim lights and sweaty bodies," Victor gently argued.

"I have to agree Vic. Walking around a carnival and doing what you want, choosing what you want to spend your money on is a much better alternative, and you aren't required to wear a costume."

 Sherlock didn't mind dressing up, but he was more partial to authentic costumes that tended to be more on the Gothic and fantastic side, which meant more money. And although his trust fund allowed for a Halloween splurge, he just wasn't up for it this year. So he decided to wear a form fitting black long sleeve shirt with chemistry icons that glowed in the dark, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. He got quite a few appreciative looks from several omegas, both male and female, but there was only one omega he was interested in.

"I hear John's working the kissing booth tonight," Victor said coyly, a big grin appearing on his handsome face.

Sherlock groaned. "I should have never told you I liked him."

"Oh Sher, I'm just teasing. I think it's bloody awesome you're showing interest in someone, as many offers as you get to share heats."

There was no doubt Sherlock was a popular guy at St. Bart's. His tall, lanky, fit frame, dark curly hair, catlike eyes that changed colors like a mood ring, full heart-shaped lips, and sharp, brilliant mind attracted many betas and omegas, and he was never of a lack of requests to share heats, bond, or just casual dating.  Sherlock had gone on a few dates, but no one sparked his interest, until the day he met John Watson.

John was a transfer student from Greenwich. He was in the medical program, studying to be a doctor, with an interest in sports medicine. Sherlock remembered seeing him quietly enter the advanced chemistry class, looking somewhat hesitant, giving off the sweetest, most mouth watering scent he'd ever smelled. It was a pleasant scent of pumpkin spice, like a pie being baked in an oven inside a countryside home filled with love and laughter. Sherlock immediately went up to him, introduced himself, and led John to an empty seat beside him. From then on, the two became friends. Sherlock quickly became attracted to John, and began to dream of him being John's alpha.

John had no interest in being anyone's omega, at least that's how Sherlock saw it. John had confided to him he left Greenwich due to presenting after a rugby match, and had nearly been attacked by several of his alpha teammates. Omegas were not allowed to play sports at the university, and John was on an athletic scholarship. St. Bart's did allow omegas to compete, so Greenwich put in a transfer request which was accepted. John was still dealing with being a late blooming omega, and combined with learning the layout and structure of a new school, it had made him less confident and more reserved than he usually was. He'd thought he was a beta and would not present as any gender, and he didn't want to deal with sex-crazed alphas chasing after him. But Sherlock was different, not caught up in the sexual politics, which endeared John to him, and Sherlock didn't want admit to his friend he had romantic feelings for him and drive John away.

Sherlock broke out of his reverie and smiled sadly at Victor. "I can't tell John how I feel Vic. He doesn't want an alpha, and I don't want to scare him off."

"You're not like those other aggressive alphas though Sher. I think John would be very open to a relationship," Victor pointed out. 

"Hmm, well, maybe." 

Victor knew his friend's tone. Sherlock didn't want to discuss it anymore, so he let up. "I'm sorry Sher, I won't bring it up anymore tonight. But if you do happen to run into him, just give it a chance. You may be surprised."

Sherlock pondered his friend's words as the two made their way to the area where the game tents were.

*****

John and Molly Hooper, an omega studying forensics, were walking to the kissing booth. They were taking over for Mike Stamford and Sarah Sawyer. The kissing booth was one of the carnival's most popular attractions, and the only one run strictly by unbonded omegas. Many alphas and betas would line up for a smooch, with the money going to the carnival fund. 

Everyone working the booths had to wear a costume, but for the kissing booth, omegas couldn't wear any heavy facepaint or a mask. John wore a steampunk outfit, with brown pants, brown boots, a brown leather vest under a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. On his head was a brown top hat, adorned with goggles and gold gear-shaped pins. His older sister Harry had given him the costume after she outgrew her steampunk phase. 

Molly was The Cat in the Hat. She wore a mini red and white top hat attached to headband, and a red bow tie was loosely wrapped around her neck. She had on a long-sleeved black dress, red and white striped tights, black Mary-Jane shoes, and on her chest was an white oval-shaped piece of felt pinned to her dress. Her long brown hair was done in cute braids. 

The two received appreciative glances from several alphas. "Hey gorgeous," one called out to John. "You working the kissing booth?"

"Sure am!" John cheerfully replied.

"I'm definitely coming then!" the alpha yelled back, licking his lips.

"Gonna cost you two pounds mate!" John replied with a cheeky grin. Generally he cringed when alphas tried to openly flirt with him, but tonight was different. It was Halloween, and he was going to kiss alphas and betas for a good cause, not because he was trying to find a mate, although he was sure several were at the booth to hookup. He wondered if Sherlock would show up, but he quickly noshed that thought. A kissing booth was the last place the lanky genius would be at. Sherlock didn't want an omega, which was a shame because John wouldn't mind at all if he had Sherlock for an alpha. He was extremely intelligent, witty, and downright beautiful. He could have his pick of any omega, and probably wouldn't settle for a short, ordinary looking guy like himself.

"Halloween sure makes alphas even more randy than they usually are!" Molly mused.

"Must be all that chocolate and mulled cider," John replied with a laugh.

The two approached the booth, decorated in orange and purple fairy lights, with cutouts of Cupids dressed as witches, vampires, and werewolves adorning the top, along with glittery orange heart-shaped jack-o-lanterns. 

"John! Molly!" called out Sarah, who waved happily to them. She was dressed as a jester. "How are you two?"

"Ready to pucker up and make some money," Molly answered. "You and Mike get a crowd?"

"Did we ever," Sarah said, shaking her head. "Mike was surprised so many were willing to kiss him. He thinks he's unattractive and undesirable."

"I think a lot of them were drunk, or their hormone levels were up," Mike announced, appearing and standing beside Sarah in a Ghostbuster outfit. 

"You sell yourself short Mike. You're a good-looking guy who has a lot to offer," John said warmly. Mike was a rugby teammate and one of the nicest people John's ever met.

"You were the one who got a phone number, not me!" Sarah reminded him.

Mike blushed. "I did, surprisingly, and I agreed to walk around the carnival with her when my shift here ended."

As if on cue, a short, curvy redhead dressed in a sexy witch's outfit appeared, grinning at Mike. "Ready cutie?"

"Sure thing Caitlyn." He turned to his friends. "Happy Halloween!" he told them before taking Caitlyn's hand and walking off, with the witch putting a possessive arm around him.

"He's all but claimed," Sarah remarked, winking at John and Molly.

"So Sarah, what are you going to do now?" Molly asked her.

The nursing student smiled. "I'm meeting up with Janine and Sally and heading to the Student Union, they're having a horror movie marathon. And to help console Sally after that creep Anderson dumped her."

"Hate to sound cold, but that may be the best thing that ever happened to Sally," John replied.

Sarah nodded. "I agree, and she already has Sholto in the wings ready to step in. Janie and I just need to convince her he'll be much better." She looked behind John and Molly and saw a group of alphas heading towards them. "Well, I'm going to split. We've already got a crowd forming for you two."

John turned around to see some very tall, muscular men leering at him and Molly appreciatively. "Look Molls, we're popular."

Molly giggled. "Well, we can't disappoint our fans can we? Let's get this show on the road!"

*****

"Thank you for supporting the St. Bart's Carnival Fund. Happy Halloween," John said to the big, burly alpha with red hair named Carl Powers, as he took the two pounds and dropped it in the large jar behind him. He had just kissed his twelfth alpha, and there were many more to go, judging by the long line. 

The booth was an old concession stand on one of the football fields. It was roomy inside, and there were two windows. John stood at one, Molly the other. There was a portable radio sitting on a shelf, tuned to the campus station, which was broadcasting live from the carnival and playing Halloween related music. The song on now was "Little Red Riding Hood" by Sam Sham and the Pharaohs.

 John was ready for the next alpha, a sultry-looking girl with red lips and long dark hair dressed in a low-cut red dress, a set of red sequin devil horns perched on her head. He recognized her as Irene Adler. She was in his psychology class.

"Hi John," she purred. "I'm ready to plant my gorgeous lips on yours."

"Hi Irene. Two pounds please." He held out his hand and she reached down inside her dress to pull out the money. "I keep it safe in the vault," she joked.

John took the money and leaned in, pecking Irene on the lips. She pouted. "Oh come on John, I know you can do better than that."

"Sorry, but that's all that's allowed."

"Maybe you can allow more later?" She winked at him.

"I would, if you were my type," John said, gently but firmly.

"Mmm, I know what your type is. Tall, dark, and handsome." She winked at him again. "Thanks for the kiss John. Maybe your dream alpha will show up to get his turn." She sauntered away, hips jiggling in her skintight dress.

John laughed, but he secretly hoped Sherlock would come, drop two pounds in for a kiss, and it would lead to more kissing.

He looked over for a quick glance at Molly, who had just finished kissing Greg Lestrade, one of his rugby teammates. She turned to face him and she grinned, mouthing the words "he's hot." John laughed again. Greg was a very sought-after alpha.

Thirty minutes later, John and Molly had closed up the booth to take a fifteen minute break. They each bought a bag of popcorn and some apple cider, and sat down at an empty picnic table to eat, exchanging small talk and taking in the sights of students dressed up and enjoying the mild Halloween night. The full moon shone bright in the clear blue-black sky.

"It really feels magical tonight doesn't it?" Molly commented.

"Yeah, and everyone's having fun." John threw some popcorn in his mouth and casually glanced around the campus, hoping to spot Sherlock. 

Molly chuckled. "You can't fool me John. I know you're looking for Sherlock."

"Oh God, is it that obvious? I shouldn't pine, he doesn't feel the same way."

"Yes he does John. He's so head over heels in love with you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He wants to be your alpha."

John shook his head. "I don't believe that." He finished the last of his popcorn and cider, getting up from the table. "Well, better get back to Ye Olde Kissing Booth before our admiring alphas go crazy waiting to be snogged."

Molly joined him, hoping that one of those admiring alphas waiting would be a certain dark-haired genius.

*****

John took the money from the attractive blond alpha dressed as Alice in Wonderland named Mary and pressed his lips to hers. She grinned and blew him a kiss as she stepped away, and John chuckled. There were quite a few customers waiting in line, wanting their kisses before John and Molly's shift ended and two other omegas would relieve them. Word had spread throughout the campus about the handsome steampunk gentleman and cute Cat in the Hat were good snoggers with very appealing, sweet scents.

As John prepared to kiss the next one in line, a broad-chested blond soccer player with platinum blond hair, he happened to take a quick glance out towards the crowd, and he saw Sherlock approaching the booth. His heart thumped, and he grew warm all over at the sight of the tall genius in his form hugging black shirt with the glowing yellow chemistry symbols and black jeans. It was a perfect outfit for him. John sighed internally, releasing his pumpkin spice scent that showed attraction and affection.

He took the blond alpha's money and kissed him. "Thank you for supporting the St. Bart's Carnival Fund. Happy Halloween," he said, still looking at Sherlock.

"You smell amazing. Wanna hang out after you're done?" the soccer player asked, his green eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, but to be honest, I have my eye on someone else," John said.

"Well, whoever they are, they're lucky. If it doesn't work out, just come find me," the alpha replied, taking John's hand and squeezing it before walking off.

Sherlock meanwhile, had seen the alpha's exchange with John, and became jealous, his alpha beginning to rise to the surface. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled his wallet out of his jeans and stomped towards the line. He was going to show everyone that John was his, and give him the kiss of his life, not caring at how John would react. He was tired of beating around the bush.

"Go get him Sher!" Victor told him, clapping his hands. "I'm going to get in Molly's line." He followed his friend.

*****

Sherlock impatiently waited his turn. It was five minutes to nine and there were three people ahead of him, two alphas and a beta. Both alphas were male, and one, short and slightly pudgy with dark hair, already had a mate, but was going to end the relationship. The other one was a little taller, with long light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was a late bloomer, shortly presenting after starting school, and was nervous and wanted to show his fellow alpha friends he could be a strong and confident, so he decided to go to the kissing booth to prove it. The beta female was Asian, and didn't care about getting a kiss, just paying her support to the carnival fund. 

Sherlock kept deducing everyone around him while waiting for John, his stomach in knots and they were getting tighter and tighter as he watched the ones in front of him give John their money and get their kiss.

Finally it was his turn. He saw John's dark blue eyes widen, and mouth drop. The mouth that would soon be on his.

"Sh-sh-Sherlock, what are you doing here?" John finally stammered out.

"Kissing you," he replied with a gleam in his eye. He showed him his wallet, pulling out a twenty pound note and pressing it into John's hand.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it." He stared at John intensely. 

Meanwhile, Molly had already closed her booth after her last customer, Victor. She was telling others walking up that they were done, and they would be taken care of by two new omegas.

John looked at the money. "I'll get your change."

"Keep it," Sherlock told him.

"But Sherlock, it's twenty pounds!"

"It's for a good cause." Sherlock leaned in closer, grinning. "A very good cause. I'm about to snog the most gorgeous, sweet-smelling omega at St. Bart's, and when I'm done, I hope he will continue to allow me to kiss him."

John nearly fell down. Molly was right. Sherlock did like him and want to be his alpha. He quickly put the money in the jar and whirled back to face Sherlock. "I didn't think you wanted me."

"From the moment I met you John."

John broke out into a wide, beaming grin that could have rivaled the moon. "I want you too Sherlock. You're the smartest, sexiest, sweetest Alpha I've ever met."

He hung out his CLOSED sign and stepped away. "I think we should find someplace else for this kiss. After all, it's going to last a lot longer than all the others I've had tonight."

Sherlock wasted no time getting the omega into his arms. "Mmm, it better."

John's pumpkin spice scent filled the air, and Sherlock nuzzled his neck, breathing it in deeply. "I love your scent John. It makes me feel safe and warm."

"I used to be embarrassed about it. I always wished I had a stronger, muskier scent, something more manly, you know?"

"I'm very glad you don't have a strong, musky scent. It's amazing and wonderful, just like you."

John pressed a chaste kiss on Sherlock's nose. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"My sentiments exactly," Sherlock replied, taking his hand.

"All right Sher! You're the man!" Victor exclaimed proudly. Molly was next to him, grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations you two."

Sherlock wrapped his arm around John. "I'm getting my Halloween treat," he said with a big smile. "And it's better than any candy in the world."  John just blushed and pressed his face into the crook of Sherlock's other arm, his heart full of love and affection for the tall genius.

"Speaking of Halloween treats, Molly has agreed to spend the rest of her evening sampling the rest of the carnival with me and tomorrow we're going for coffee," Victor happily announced. 

"It's been a great Halloween, that's for sure," Molly concluded, squealing in delight at Victor wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her a gentle squeeze.

Just then, the two omegas replacing John and Molly, a brown-haired boy named Paul Dimmock dressed as a cowboy, and a black girl named Ella Thompson, dressed as Rosie the Riveter, appeared. "We're here and ready to report for duty," Paul said.

Ella smiled at the two couples. "Looks like some love matches were made tonight."

"Obviously," Sherlock retorted. Then he yelped. John had smacked him clean on the behind. "I've always wanted to do that. Behave alpha." He winked at Sherlock.

Sherlock replied by kissing John full on the mouth, in front of everyone. The kiss was warm and passionate, and John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, matching the heat and intensity. It didn't matter if it was out in the open. They were letting everyone know they were together, and it was going to be for a very long time.

Suddenly applause and some whistles could be heard. Sherlock and John pulled apart, but they were still wrapped around each other. "We put on a damn good show," John mused, still a little breathless from their kiss.

"How about we continue this performance in private," Sherlock offered, whispering into John's ear, which made the shorter boy nearly turn into mush at hearing that seductive baritone drop even lower.

"Lead the way my alpha genius," John murmured back. 

Sherlock kissed him again and took John's hand. He looked at Victor. "Don't wait up Vic."

Victor just laughed, and soon Sherlock and John were walking away, hand in hand, towards Sherlock's dorm. "I hope that by next Halloween we'll be bonded," Sherlock told John, his voice filled with want.

John gazed up at him with pure adoration. "Oh God yes," was his reply, before stopping to pull Sherlock in for another kiss, the intoxicating rich scent of pumpkin spice covering them both in a sweet haze of love.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Johnlockers!!!!


End file.
